It's a Party
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: It's Cats 18th birthday and a great way to celebrate is to have a party! As Beck and Jade arrive and Beck gets flirted by some girls...what could possibly go wrong.


**Just a little fic of Bade fluff, keep them suggestions on what Becca should do in '_I'm gone'_**_ **which will be updated soon, hope you enjoy this**._

Jades POV  
A little pool party at Cats place, it was her 18th her mom and dad were out of town so I thought it would be a great idea to have a party she didn't like the idea but I told her it is being done, I had my swim suit under my clothes because its a pool party...he grabbed me and kissed my so rough and passionately

"What's got in to you?" I giggled but he shushed me then pushed me softly against the wall I raised my arms above my head holding his hand but I slid them down to my butt and grabbed it hard.

"Beck...your very, erm what's the word"

"Wanting you badly" I smiled at him

"You could say that" he ginned before kissing me hardly again

"Come on let's go" he groaned disappointed I knew what he wanted but I love making him beg I held his hand and walked in front of him "Let's go" we stepped out of the RV into the Car.

We arrived, the music was blasting people were already there but weren't too late or too early just how i like it, I held his hand again as we got out the car "Hey guys!" Vega danced over to us

"Hey" beck said politely

"Hi" I mumbled

"You both look great!"

"thanks you too" I squeezed his hand hard "Ow" he looked at me but I just shrugged my shoulders

"Oh I see Andre ill catch you guys later" she danced away

"Come on" I took him over to the drink table I grabbed a beer and handed it to Beck,

"Thanks babe, what are you having?" I took a glass of baileys

"I'm being a good girl"

"Since when" I looked at him in the corner of my eye then playfully punched him. Time flew Beck headed over to the pool as I was talking to Cat then I noticed, all the pretty girls that go my school who were also sluts were flirting with him he wasn't flirting back, Beck was better than that.

"Jadey are you okay" I nodded to them

"Look" Cat gasped noticing

"Go do something" I looked back at her cautiously

"What do you mean?" "Go get in the pool with him GO" she nudged me to the pool I knew I had to, I walked over to the store room garage and get changed. I came out in my blue bikini Beck had his eyes fixed on my

"Whoa" I heard him mumble as I got closer to him and jumped in the pool, I swam to him in the corner of the pool I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist

"You like?" I asked with my lips nearly touching his, Beck pulled a cheeky smile with his tongue sticking out a little bit .

"Very much baby" I grinned and kissed him strongly showing the girls that he loves me Beck put his hands on my yips and lifted me up a little bit my chest was near his face instead of my head

"Oi cheeky" I tapped his shoulder he then brought me back down to his level and kissed me again he ran his hand through my hair, his tongue sneaked in my mouth fighting to get in I let him take charge he is the boss when it comes to this.

"She's just such a bitch, gets jealous over every little thing"

"I know right Beck can do so much better than her...like me" I broke our kiss and stared at him as he heard it too

"Jade ignore them" he whispered to me

"Can't you just imagine him in bed!" My eyes widened to him

"Crap" he said as he knew Beck wouldn't be able to stop me I was pissed...very pissed off I got up out of the pool to the girls

"Say that again!" They spun around to me in fear

"Jade! You heard?" I walked closer to them

"Yeah not so big and smart now are you!"

"We-We didn't mean it!"

"You don't ever say that about me and about Beck in 'bed' you sad little sluts!" I felt a towel wrap around my

"Jade...it's okay" Beck put his arms around me

"See how he has to restrain her" the blonde girl the the back whispered I went to go up to her, Beck picked me up and carried me away then went back to the girls.

"I love her! More than anyone in the world I don't have to restrain her I am perfectly happy with her and always will be so do us all a favour and stop being bitches and piss off" he walked away and turned to me, I smiled a bit

"And Jade stop being like this" wow I'm getting a telling off

"What do you mean?" I shrugged

"I know what they said was bitchy and idiotic but that's the way they are, all you need to know is that I love you and you are the one I live and I know you love me more than anything" such confidence

"Oh really" I arched my eyebrows he grinned

"Yeah because after all...every night who's in your bed?" I heard people make that 'Wit wooo' and the 'OHHHH' noises he pointed to himself, I couldn't help but laugh

"That's a fair point" I put my arms around his waist with my towel still around me, he wrapped his arms around the top of my arms with his towel around him and kissed me softly and pure

"I love you" he said looking into my eyes

"I love you too" I kissed him again "So lets get changed and enjoy the rest of this party" we smiled at each other "Okay" he kissed my forehead and we got changed.

"That was a hell of a party" we lay in our bed in the RV snuggled together

"Yeah it was" I kissed him on the cheek making him pull a cheesy grin "And it had a perfect ending" he added I nodded in agreement, I lay in his arms and stayed there feeling so loved by the guy of my dreams, after all every night it is him in my bed. And I love that.


End file.
